


NightTerrors

by Bayernsliga (orphan_account)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bayernsliga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With hair disheveled and an anxious look plaguing his once smiling face, the young man padded into his teammates room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NightTerrors

Trying to stay as quiet as possible, the footballer swung his legs over the edge of the bed, wincing as the mattress squeaked uncomfortably. Philipp stirred in the other bed then fell still once more. Everyone knew that no matter how hard you tried to stay quiet, you ended up becoming louder than usual- even if that seemed impossible for the footballer. His leg caught in Philipp's training bag and he faceplanted, knocking an empty bowl off the counter with a sharp  _ **clang**_

Finally managing to free his foot from the jaws of the training bag the footballer continued his trek towards the hotel door. Slipping on his sandals he opened the door- a whiff of pancakes and strawberries hitting his nose causing his stomach to growl. Breakfast would be ready soon. 

With hair disheveled and an anxious look plaguing his once smiling face, the young man padded into his teammates room. He paused at the door. Took a deep breath.

And knocked on the door. Three times. Then another two to be sure.

Half a minute later the door opened, revealing a tired Bavarian in polkadot pajamas,"Manu?" Thomas mumbled, rubbing his eyes, "What's up?" 

The goalkeeper looked down at his love, chewing his lip. How stupid he must have looked, standing in his boxers at the door of his best friend.  
"Are you um-" Manuel cleared his throat, "Are you rooming with anyone?"

"Only Mario- but you know him, he's an early riser" Thomas smiled, "He went down to the lobby to ask if he could help the chefs make breakfast" Thomas moved away from the door and gestured towards his room, "Come in. I doubt you want to stand in the hallway in your boxers, Ja?" he chuckled, wrapping his arm around Manuel's shoulders.

Butterflies fluttered in Manuel's belly as Thomas lead him into his room, the door shutting behind them.   
"Couldn't sleep?" Thomas asked, sitting on the edge of his bed, scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"Sort of" Manuel mumbled, sitting next to Thomas' causing the bed to dip. Thomas knew about Manuel's reoccurring night terrors. They had gotten to the point where Manuel had to speak with a therapist once a week. Manuel was sensitive and brave but when it came to intrusive thoughts-

Thomas rested his hand upon Manuel's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, "It's okay, Manu" he promised, "I'm here"  

The goalkeeper shuddered, remembering the night terror all over again. Thomas lay back, kicking the blankets halfway across the bed. Patting the spot next to him he waited for Manuel. Eagerly, Manuel joined Thomas, resting his head on the Bavarian's chest.

 Manuel let a soft whimper escape his lips as Thomas soothed his hand through his short, golden, hair, cooing and hushing softly. Wrapping his arms around Thomas' middle, the goalkeeper let his eyes flutter shut and drifted back into a peaceful slumber.

"Don't worry" Thomas yawned, his hand still resting upon Manuel's head, "I won't let anything harm my big, brave, Manu"

**Author's Note:**

> Bet you didn't expect it to be Manu. If so Kudos to you! Usually everyone on here writes Thomas as the idiot or the one who's always getting into trouble so I thought it'd be nice to turn things around. 
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated and make my days better <3 feedback is gr8


End file.
